Written with Écriture
by Second Chance Reject
Summary: Harry Potter died with Voldemort. When he woke up he was in the arms of two people that would become his parents. Years later, after tragedy struck his family, he and his brother joined the Fairy Tail guild. This is his story. Rated M. Harry x Mirajane later
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Fairy Tail

The idea of Freed having a younger sibling came to me as I was looking up Dark Écriture for a different fanfic I'm writing. But what if the little bro was reincarnated Harry Potter.

Harry will be paired with probably 3 girls. Only Mira is confirmed. The other 2 will be girls from different guilds.

Slight Slash warning in the case of Freed x Laxus. At the moment it is only reference to.

Don't know how frequently chapters will be posted or how long the will be. As of right now chapters will probably explain where Harry is in relation to canon events.

Ps. What do you think of the name?

Pps. Starts after Lucy and Natsu help Macao but before the Daybreak mission.

* * *

 **Written with Écriture**

Lucy Heartfilia, new member to the Fairy Tail guild, was sitting at the bar talking with Mirajane Strauss, Fairy Tail's head waitress, and Cana Alberona, Fairy Tail's heaviest drinker. Both Mira and Cana were pointing out different members of Fairy Tail to Lucy. Well, Mira was, Cana was too busy emptying another barrel of booze.

"The short, blue haired girl is Levy McGarden. With her are Jet and Droy, her team mates. Jet is the one with orange hair and Droy is the one with black hair. The guy over at the request board is Nab. Those two over there are Alzack and Bisca. Hmmm. Have I missed anyone? Oh ya! The boy sitting up against the wall reading is Harry." Mira said well pointing each person out.

Lucy looked at the boy Mira last pointed out. He had light green, shoulder length hair with his bangs brushed to cover the right side of his face. Even with his hunched poster at the moment, Lucy could tell he was slightly tall for his age. He was one of the most normal looking out of everyone she'd seen, with his black slacks, dress shoes and white button up dress shirt.

"Be careful about staring at him for too long." Cana said with a slight slur.

"Why is that?" Lucy asked.

"Because Mira has a crush on him and she might think you'll try and seduce him before she does." Cana replied well sending a smirk Mira's way.

"I don't have a crush on him. I just think his blue eyes are nice. And besides he is 14. He is far too young for me." Mira said with a light pink tinge to her cheeks.

"Oh really. Well I guess you don't mind that him and Levy have been spending a lot of time together recently." Cana said.

"WHAT!" Mira growled so loud that the people closest to them turned to look at Mira.

"I'm kidding." Cana said.

"Anyway, his older brother is part of the Thunder God Tribe but their currently on a mission with Laxus." Mira said after calming down.

"Excuse me, Mira?" A voice asked to their left.

The three of them turned to see the boy they were just talking about.

"Oh hello Harry, what can I help you with?" Mira asked with a smile.

"I'm taking this job so can you please enter it into the job book. I'd get the master but he's too busy drinking and perving on some of the girls." Gabriel said well handing Mira the job request. He then turned to Lucy and extended his hand. "Hello, your new right? I'm Harrold Justine, but please just call me Harry"

"Hi, I'm Lucy and ya I'm new." Lucy said well shaking his hand. "So what job are you taking?"

"A small newly formed dark guild calling themselves Glorious Bogeyman has been terrorizing a small town to the west of here." He said.

"That sounds dangerous and hard." Lucy said.

"Na it won't be. Not with my magic anyway." He said with a shrug.

Lucy blinked. ' _How strong is he if he is that confident?'_ "What is your magic?" she asked.

"Dark Écriture, just like my brother. Though he is better at it than me." Harry replied with a pout.

' _So cute!'_ Mira thought. She was watch out of the corner of her eye from her position in front of the guild's job log book. She may not let it show but she was very protective of Harry when it came to women. Deadly missions, fine. Women, not fine. She did trust any of them to not try and seduce him as he was extremely handsome for a 14 year old.

"How is Freed?" Mira asked has she returned and handed Harry the job request back.

"Don't know. I'm just glad he's out on a job." Harry said.

"Why is that?" Lucy asked.

"'I don't have to hear him moaning 'Laxus' well masturbating at night well I'm trying to sleep." Gabriel deadpanned.

At this both Mira and Lucy's jaws hit the floor. Cana, who had been drinking from a barrel, spat booze over the bar, hitting Mira. Mira didn't react has she was still stunned.

"Well as much fun as it has been talking to you three, I've got a mission to prepare for." With that Harry made his exit from the guild.

* * *

 **Character Bio** (will add more over time)

Name: Harrold (Harry) Justine

Magic:

Dark Écriture

Weapon:

Rapier

Family:

Freed Justine-Brother

Mother (Dead)

Father (Dead)

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Birth Date: X770

Age as of X784: 14

Appearance:

Light green Hair. Similar to Freed's except the long pieces at the front are shorter. Shoulder length at the back. No lighting bits. Slightly Messier

Blue eyes

Green guild mark located on the underside of his right forearm

Apparel:

Blue pants

White t-shirt with the Fairy Tail logo on it.

White and red shoes

 **-SCR out-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own either Harry Potter or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Harry groaned as he sat at the guild's bar. He had just got back from his latest job capturing a dark guild called Glorious Bogeyman.

As he sat there he cast a look around the guild. Cana as usual was surrounded by half a dozen empty alcohol barrels well she stared to drink out a full one. Her drinking buddies Macao and Wakaba were already passed out drunk. Loke was over at one of the tables with a girl under each arm. Elfman was preaching about being a man to anyone that would listen.

' _It seems that most of the guild members are out on jobs.'_ He thought as he saw Mira make her way over to him.

"Hello Harry, when did you get back?" she asked.

"A few minutes ago." He replied.

Mira looked him over, noticing his right shoulder being bandaged up. "How did your job go?" She asked with concern.

"It was fine for the most part. After tracking Glorious Bogeyman half way across Magnolia for a few weeks, I found where they were hiding. Capturing them wasn't hard, all I had to do was set up some rune traps. The only problem came in the form of their leader. He was smart enough to not get caught in any of the traps and he was well versed in Earth Magic. He managed to hit my shoulder, dislocating it. Thank god Freed made me learn how to wield my rapier with both my left and right hands." He explained. "So what's been happening around here?"

"Oh, nothing much. Master left for the guild masters meeting at Clover and Erza, Natsu, Grey, Happy and the new girl Lucy teamed up to not only form the strongest team but also take down that dark guild called Eisenwald. Natsu and Lucy stole an S-class quest, Grey went to stop them and Erza after she found out also went after them." Mira said. "So how long are you staying in town?"

"Don't know. When Master saw me walk in, he made me go over what happened, after I explained how the mission went to him, he kind of banned me from missions of a few weeks." He said with a shrug.

"HARRY!" A slightly drunk Cana scream as she tackled him off his seat.

"What hell Cana." Harry moaned in pain as he had landed on his shoulder.

"Macao and Wakaba are passed out and I'm nowhere near drunk enough. So you and I are going to have a drinking contest." She said with a nod.

"Um… Cana I'm only fourteen, I'm not old enough to drink. And besides it's not even 11 am." He said.

"Oh well. It's not like you have a choice." She stated as she stood up and started dragged him over to her table.

"MIRA HELP ME!"

 **Later that Day**

Mira smiled as she looked over at where Cana and Harry had their drinking contest. Harry, despite being only 14 had a surprisingly high alcohol level. And Cana, well, she's Cana. That being said both were currently passed out on top of a table. In her opinion the scene in front of her was rather cute. Cana had her arms wrapped tightly around Harry's head, pressing it in between her large breasts. Harry's arms were wrapped around her waist and their legs intertwined.

Mira smirked. "Reedus."

"Oui?" Reedus asked.

"Can you please paint this?" She asked well pointed at the two.

"Oui"

 **-Time Skip-**

Harry sighed. Last night the Fairy Tail guild hall was attacked by the Phantom Lord guild. So all the fairy tail members, minus those on jobs, were gathered in the basement.

As had become the usual for Harry, Cana and he were sitting at a table together drinking together. _'Damn you Cana. Getting me addicted to this stuff. I'm running through my jewels twice as fast now. And it doesn't help that she makes me pay for her booze as well.'_ Harry thought.

Cana wrapped her left arm around Harry's waist and rested her chin on his shoulder. _'She's gotten real handsy lately.'_

Mira, from where she was serving a guild member looked over to the 2 and growled. _'Ever since she got drunk with him, she's been all over him. I should have helped him. She is trying to seduce him. She will not succeed.'_ She thought.

"Harry." Cana slurred slightly.

"Yes Cana?"

"Since Master said we should keep in groups, how about we head back to your home?" Cana suggested.

"Wouldn't it be better if you go back to Fairy Hills? There would be more people there." Harry said.

"But who would be with you? Freed still isn't here, so you'd be all by yourself." She said as she pushed further into him. "Think about it Harry. You and me all alone. Just the two of us."

His gaze dropped from her face for a few seconds and what he saw made him blush. Cana's cleavage was right in his face. All he could do was gulp.

 **The Next Day**

" **Dark Écriture: Pain"** Harry yelled as he swung his rapier.

All around Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord wizards clashed. Early this morning, Fairy Tail found three of their guild mates, beaten and tied to a tree. And thus Fairy Tail went to war.

' _I really regret allowing Cana over last night. She may be damn near immune to hangovers but I'm certainly not.'_ He thought.

" **Dark Écriture: Venom. Dark Écriture: Pain. Dark Écriture: Slay."** He shouted as he carved his way through the mages in front of him, leaving bodies lying in his wake.

All of a sudden something crashed into the floor, stooping the fight. The smoke cleared to reveal Master Makarov laying in a small crater.

' _He's green. That can't be good.'_ Harry thought.

A set of doors opened to reveal 4 people. In front of the man in the centre floated Lucy. He went on to explain what happed to the Master. After, the Phantom Lord wizards went on the offense, putting Fairy Tail on the defensive.

"Everyone." Erza called out as she held the Master. "Retreat."

 **-SCR Out-**


End file.
